herofandomcom-20200223-history
Venom (Sony's Marvel Universe)
Edward "Eddie" Brock, and his violent symbiote alter-ego known as Venom, is the titular anti-hero protagonist of the 2018 superhero film of the same name. Eddie is a freelance reporter that was infected by an alien symbiote that bonded itself with him, becoming known as Venom. He was portrayed/voiced by Tom Hardy, who also portrayed Mad Max Rockatansky in Mad Max: Fury Road. History Venom is a symbiote from his own planet, Klyntar. However, Venom was also a loser like Eddie. He and the three other symbiotes land on earth only for the Life Foundation capture them except for Riot who escaped to use them for an illegal experiment on homeless people. Background Eddie started off as an investigative journalist for the Daily Globe, before his habit of going off-script and making accusations without substantiating evidence led to him being fired and unable to find employment. Eddie's fiancée, Anne Weying, helped him find employment in San Francisco, where Eddie became the host of a vlogging show where he helped expose corporate corruption and unethical practises. Eddie arranges when his boss asked him to interview with Drake, through his girlfriend Anne Weying, a lawyer affiliated with the Life Foundation. Against instructions, Eddie confronts Drake with confidential materials indicating wrongdoing that he stole from Weying's e-mail, leading to them both being fired from their respective jobs and the end of their relationship. Six months later, Eddie spent his days struggling to make ends meet, living in a cheap apartment and frequenting a convenience store owned by Mrs. Chen. One night, Eddie was approached by Dr. Dora Skirth - a disgruntled Life Foundation scientist - who informed him that his accusations had been correct. Eddie cynically brushed her off, but after running into Anne and her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, he decided he had nothing more to lose and contacted Dr. Skirth. Sneaking Eddie into the Life Foundation's lab, Dr. Skirth explained that the Life Foundation had recovered amorphous extraterrestrials called symbiotes, which could bond to and augment a compatible host organism. Eddie breaks into Drake's research facility to acquire evidence from his crimes, in the process learning that an acquaintance of his, Maria, has become one of Drake's subjects. Brock attempts to rescue her, but Maria attacks him and the symbiote possessing her transfers from her body to his, killing her in the process. Eddie manages to escape, but soon begins displaying strange symptoms and reaches out to Weying for help. Her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, examines Eddie, discovering the symbiote and learning that it is vulnerable to noise. Eddie is attacked by mercenaries employed by Drake to retrieve the symbiote, but the symbiote takes over his body – transforming him into a monstrous creature – to repel the attackers. Taking shelter at a nearby lighthouse, the symbiote communicates with Eddie, introducing itself as "Venom", and persuades him to form an alliance, so that he can experience life through Eddie, while Eddie gets to enjoy the superhuman attributes the symbiote affords him. Eddie uses his newfound abilities to break into his old workplace to turn in evidence of Drake's crimes, but is intercepted by the polices on the way out and transforms once again to escape. Weying calls him back to Lewis' office, where Eddie learns that the symbiote is slowly rotting his internal organs. Although the symbiote claims it is part of their symbiosis, Anne uses an MRI machine to weaken the symbiote long enough to separate from it, but he is then captured by Drake's men. At Life Foundation's headquarters, Eddie learns that Drake has bonded with the fugitive symbiote, "Riot", and that they are planning to launch a probe into space and bring a legion of symbiotes back to Earth to assimilate the human race. Meanwhile, Weying reluctantly bonds with the symbiote and breaks into the Life Foundation to rescue Eddie, transferring the symbiote back to him with a kiss. Eddie and Venom merge once again and set out to stop Drake and Riot, battling them on the probe's launch platform. As the probe takes off, Venom manages to damage it, causing it to explode, killing Drake and Riot and foiling their plan. Shortly afterwards, Eddie has mended his relationship with Weying and returned to journalism, while secretly working alongside the symbiote to protect the city. In a mid-credits scene, Brock prepares to interview incarcerated serial killer Cletus Kasady as the latter tells Eddie when he escapes prison "There's gonna be Carnage". Personality Similar to his original counterpart, Eddie is trying to excel in journalism. However, unlike his original counterpart (who happens to be somewhat wrathful in nature), Eddie tries to be more civil as he tends to avoid causing any trouble with the authorities. He is also more civil with Anne due to their friendship, even after their breakup and learning that she's going on with another man, Eddie decided that it would be better not to interfere with Anne's new relationship. When being bonded with the Venom symbiote, Eddie seems to be very uncomfortable in becoming its host body as it made him go on the run from the law. Even he got help from the surgeon and Anne's new boyfriend, Dan check on him. However, he seems to appreciate his new abilities, even convincing the symbiote that they would just use the power only to take down criminals instead of hurting innocent people; even the symbiote agreed to this as it admitted that it was treated as a 'loser' in its home planet. Venom dislikes to be called a "parasite". Quotes Powers and Abilities Powers As a result of being a compatible host for the Venom symbiote, Eddie possesses the following abilities while bonded to it: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Accelerated Healing Factor * Wall-Crawling * Constituent-Matter Generation * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Venom is capable of extending its biomass into tentacles, though it lacks the advanced shapeshifting powers of other symbiotes such as Riot. Weaknesses * Sonic Vibrations: As powerful as the symbiote is, exposure to extremely loud noise and even that of intense sonic vibrations drives the alien crazy. * Intense Heat: Aside from the intense noise causing the alien to go crazy, Venom can also be injured through exposure to intense heat, such as from lasers, fire, etc. External links *Venom at the Villains wiki Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Multi-beings Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Creation Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Super Hero Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Humanoid Category:Rescuers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Officials Category:Detectives Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Genius Category:Master Combatants Category:Divorced Category:Titular Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Scapegoat Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heartbroken Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Rivals Category:Horror Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Mischievous Category:Predators Category:Lethal Category:Sympathetic Category:Spoilers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Remorseful Category:Stalkers Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Political Category:Loyal